Hinter dem Mond
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: „Sie sehen traurig aus, Professor." Luna Lovegood führt nachts ein Gespräch mit Professor Septima Vector, Arithmantik-Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Manchmal sind es die kleinen Dinge, die Großes verändern. angedeuteter FEMMESLASH


_Beitrag zum WAISENHAUS Projekt __(daswaisenhaus . livejournal . com)_  


_Unter anderem inspiriert von_  
_[#_0095] Luna x ? (wurde zu Septima Vector) | you / strange as angels / dancing in the deepest oceans / twisting in the water / you're just like a dream_

**Hinter dem Mond**

Professor Septima Vector dachte nach: 'Ich bin kompliziert. Das bestreite ich nicht mal. Ich will das eine und tu das andere. Ich bin mir selbst ein Rätsel.'

Aber eigentlich genügte ihr das sonst auch immer: Rätseln, eine Tasse heiße Schokolade am Abend und etwas Sonnenschein oder bei besonderer Stimmung auch Schnee. Fallende, tanzende Schneeflocken.

Jetzt war ihr das nicht mehr genug. Sie hatte das ganze Rätseln leid. Vielleicht kam das von ihrer Scheidung, die gerade in vollem Gange war, vielleicht war sie aber auch einfach in einer mehr oder weniger großen _Midlife_-_Crisis_. Sie beschlich die Angst, dass sich unter ihrem Rätsel nichts mehr befand.

ooOoo

„Sie sehen traurig aus, Professor."

Erschrocken zuckte Septima zusammen und starrte die Schülerin vor ihr an: Luna Lovegood, zitternd und in drei Decken gewickelt. Ihre blonden Haare hingen in nassen Strähnen über die Schulter. Ihre Wimpern klebten an den Spitzen zusammen und umrandeten ihre Augen, so dass sie aussahen, als wären es Sterne. Blaue Sterne. Blaue, auslaufende Sterne - Lunas Wimperntusche war mit dem Wasserkontakt verlaufen. 'Eigentlich sah sie aus wie ein Engel', dachte Septima, 'wie ein merkwürdiger Engel'.

„Das müssen Sie sich einbilden", antwortete Septima und reichte ihr ein weiteres Handtuch für ihre nassen Haare.

„Ich bilde mir das nicht ein", sagte Luna und band sich das Handtuch zu einem wackeligen blaugrün-karierten Turban um ihre Haare. Mit großen blauen Augen schaute sie Septima dabei vollkommen überzeugt an. Sie sieht schön aus, dachte Septima. Merkwürdig, fremd, aber schön. Und plötzlich tat es Septima Leid, dass sie sie angelogen hatte, natürlich war sie traurig. Seufzend setzte sie sich neben Luna auf das weiße Krankenflügelbett.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich nachts allein auf dem See gemacht?", frage Septima sie um die Stille zu vertreiben.

Luna schaute sie prüfend an. „Ich habe getanzt!", seufzte sie dann lächelnd, ganz so, als sei es normal. Wenn man Luna Lovegood war, war es wohl das Normalste auf der Welt nachts auf dem zugefrorenen großen See zu tanzen.

ooOoo

Einige Monate später, als die Scheidung endlich vorüber war und Professor Septima Vector sich wieder liebend gerne ihren Rätseln widmete, dachte sie zurück. Das Schönste, was sie je gesehen hatte, war Luna Lovegoods' Tanz. Der Tanz im Mondschein. Der Tanz hinter dem Mond.

Es war Zufall gewesen, dass Septima diesen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie hatte einen Nachtspaziergang gemacht und etwas - nein, jemanden - auf der zugefrorenen Eisfläche des großen Sees gesehen. Beim Näherkommen hatte Septima erkannt, dass es eine tanzende Person war, die sich in unüblich unkontrollierten Bewegungen drehte und schlitterte und hüpfte und floss - so voller Gefühl. Das Mondlicht glänzte in blonden langen Haaren.

Da erkannte Septima die junge Luna Lovegood aus ihrem Arithmantikunterricht, die junge Fremde, die immer mit ihr diskutierte über Logik und Regeln und eigentlich auf ihre Art und Weise ziemlich genial war. Luna hatte die Augen geschlossen und drehte sich zu einer Melodie, die nur sie hören konnte, wurde immer schneller und schneller. Ihr Tanz war so tief, wie die tiefsten Ozeane. Sie bewegte sich wie Wasser, drehte sich wie Wasser, floss einfach dahin.

Doch dann hörte Septima es knacken und Luna nicht. Luna tanzte weiter, wirbelte schneller im Kreis und kam mit dem Knacken gleich zum Höhepunkt. Septima reagierte erst, als das Eis mit einem brüllenden Krachen barst.

ooOoo

„Und was hätten Sie getan, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre?", frage Septima Luna.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie kommen würden", antwortete Luna und strich sich eine Strähne nassen Haares aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich habe es geträumt."

„Wie? Sie haben geträumt, dass Sie einstürzen würden und ich Sie raus holen würde?!"

Verlegen schaute Luna auf ihre Füße, die aus den Decken unten heraus schauten und wackelte mit ihnen vor und zurück. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich ein kleines bisschen. Die Farbe stand ihrem sonst so blassen Gesicht. Interessiert schaute Septima Luna an und bewunderte das Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Na ja, nicht ganz", murmelte Luna. Septima konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.„Aber vielleicht musste ich ja fallen, damit Sie kommen würden."

Erneut ein Blick aus ihren Augen. Septima mochte ihre Augen. Andere würden Lunas Augen vielleicht zu groß nennen und ihren Blick zu starrend, Fischaugen, aber Septima mochte beides, die Augen und den Blick.

„Na gut. Dann lasse ich Sie jetzt in Madame Pomfreys Obhut", wollte Septima sich verabschieden, aber Luna griff blitzschnell nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. „Miss Lovegood?", fragte Septima und schaute in aufgerissene Augen.

„Ich mag Ihre Nähe", murmelte Luna und schaute Septima weiterhin unverwandt an. Septima errötete leicht. „Wollen Sie nicht noch bleiben?", fragte Luna hoffnungsvoll.

Septima lächelte leicht und nickte. Außer der späten Stunde hatte sie keinen Grund Luna alleine zu lassen. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann fühlte sie sich auch ganz wohl in ihrer Nähe. Zumindest gerade.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie da sind", sagte Luna und ließ sich wieder zurück in ihre Kissen sinken, ohne dabei Septimas Hand loszulassen. „Wissen Sie, nachts habe ich manchmal Angst vor den Schlickschlupfen, obwohl Daddy immer sagt, dass sie nur tagaktiv seien. Da mache ich mir dann Gedanken darüber, was los ist, wenn ich schlafe und nicht darauf aufpasse, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen. Und was los ist, wenn sie nicht wieder aus meinem Kopf finden. Vielleicht wache ich dann nicht mehr auf?" Luna schaute nachdenklich aus dem einzigen nicht durch einen Vorhang verhangenen Fenster.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das passiert", antwortete Septima bemüht ernst. Es war ihr egal, dass Luna Unsinniges von sich gab. Aber eine Luna mit Angst ließ sie fast normal wirken, wie alle anderen. Das faszinierte Septima. Luna lächelte leicht.

„Eigentlich glaube ich das auch nicht. Aber nachts ist man doch immer anders als am Tag. Nachts ist man ein ganz anderer Mensch." Luna schaute Septima wieder an. „Sie übrigens auch", fügte sie hinzu und streichelte sanft über Septimas Handrücken. Septima hätte fast vergessen, dass Luna ihre Hand noch immer festhielt. „Tagsüber kommen Sie mir manchmal so hart vor, so an diesen doofen Fakten und Zahlen hängend, als ob Sie überhaupt nicht wüssten, was wichtig ist. Aber gerade jetzt, da ist das nicht so."

Septima runzelte die Stirn und zog ihre Hand aus Lunas Griff. Luna schien nicht zu merken, dass ihre Worte Septima verwirrten, verunsicherten und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise auch verärgerten. Sie mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn eine Schülerin sich einbildete zu wissen, wie sie sei. Aber Luna merkte davon nichts. Sie setzte sich wieder auf, kniete sich hin und krabbelte über das Bett nahe an Septima heran. Die Situation kam Septima so absurd vor, dass sie kaum reagierte, als Luna fest ihre Lippen auf die ihren presste. Dieser Kuss befremdete Septima so sehr, dass Luna plötzlich Recht bekam und sie sich wirklich nicht mehr wie sie selbst fühlte. Septima war plötzlich eine andere, wie in einem Traum. Und diese Septima ließ den Kuss zu, sanft, wollte Wärme geben und dieser kleinen Luna vor ihr die Angst nehmen.

Als Luna wieder zurück krabbelte, hallte ihr Atmen laut in dem stillen Krankenflügel. Sie schlüpfte unter ihre vielen Decken, befreite ihre Haare von dem Handtuchturban und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Septima stand vorsichtig auf und beugte sich zu Luna. Sanft streichelte sie ihre Wange und erwiderte Lunas Blick liebevoll, die bei der Berührung ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte.

„Du hast Recht", murmelte Septima, „nachts sind wir anders. Aber auch nachts sind wir die, die wir sein wollen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du keine Angst haben musst. Und wenn dir wieder ein Traum sagt, dass ich zu dir kommen werde, dann sei bitte so lieb und passe auf dich auf! Ich wäre unendlich traurig, wenn du nicht mehr meinen Unterricht mit seltsamen Fragen störst."

Luna kicherte schläfrig und nickte. „Okay, versprochen", murmelte sie verschlafen und rollte sich dann zu einer Kugel zusammen.

Septima stand bemüht leise auf und verließ dann lächelnd den Krankenflügel. Luna Lovegood war einfach wie ein Traum. Ein verrückter aber belebender Traum.

ooOoo

Nach dieser Nacht wollte Professor Septima Vector, Arithmantik-Lehrerin in Hogwarts, sich nicht mehr ändern, denn sie wusste, dass sie sich noch immer selbst überraschen konnte.

Und immer wenn sie die junge Luna Lovegood sah, die hinter dem Mond zu leben schien und dabei so viel glücklicher wirkte als viele anderen, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie doch eigentlich ganz gerne so war, wie sie war.


End file.
